O Leque
by Chris Wiind
Summary: Uma missão dada por Komui por uma aparentemente Innocence na capital da Escócia, Edimburgo.Uma família envolvida. Mas parece que há alguma coisa por trás dessa família que Allen e seus amigos desconhecem. Qual seria esse passado e o mistério sombrio?


_Ohayo Minna-san :) _

_Como sou considerada uma fanática de carteirinha de D. Gray Man, o máximo que eu poderia fazer era escrever uma fic baseado nele, não acham?_

_Então foi o que eu fiz. Fiz a fanfiction que será feita em capítulos, caso ela traga algum interesse para vocês._

_Essa fanfiction será mais séria, nada de sandices e maluquices ou coisas inapropriadas. Será mais um estilo "dark", assim digamos. _

_Tenham uma boa leitura _

_Chris Wiind._

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray Man não me pertence. Hoshino Katsura foi a criadora desse enigmático desenho. Eu apenas escrevo histórias relacionadas ao meu ponto de vista e interesse mútuo pelo anime.

**Nota:**Essa história é inapropriada para menores de 18 anos. Contém cenas de violência.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D. Gray man ©**** 2008 Hoshino Katsura. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo I – A Viagem Maldita.**

_by Chris Wiind_

**-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A simples repercussão que fizemos da Espanha até o norte da Escócia nada mais nada menos foi enfrentar uma tempestade dia e noite, além da ventania constante, que parecia sair de algum ponto da Escócia e passando pela toda Europa. Parávamos em algum abrigo nos vilarejos em que passávamos, tentando encontrar um meio de nos limparmos (mesmo a chuva fazendo esse serviço) e descansarmos, até estarmos pronto na manhã seguinte para a continuação da viagem. O problema não era a chuva ou o vento, e sim a neblina em todos os cantos, contornando como uma linha grossa as montanhas mais distantes. Ela impossibilitava de termos uma visão mais ampla e segura dos locais, atentos sempre quando houver algum sinal de Akumas. Mesmo meu olho amaldiçoado, essa terrível neblina era manipulador para minha visão.

Estavam enfrentando uma época de chuva torrentes sem a previsão de quando cessar, segundo o Finders espanhol encarregado de os guiarem até o Sul da Escócia, na capital Edimburgo.

Allen lembrava as palavras de seu chefe Komui-san:

"_Allen, Rinali e vocês todos, prestem muita atenção na história que vou contar a seguir. Todos os detalhes são extremamente necessários para podermos ter certeza se não é a intervenção da Inoccence que está causando isso... Bem, Edimburgo possui um castelo muito famoso no local, construído em cima de uma rocha de origem vulcânica, e era habituado por uma família nobre muito famosa de lá: a família Escocesa Rowling. Era formado pelo Harold Rowling, o marido; Margaret Rowling, a esposa e seus três filhos Philip Rowling, Adolph Rowling e Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

_Harold Rowling e sua família pertenceram à alta burguesia, mas com os investimentos do sir. Harold pela sua fábrica de tecido Escocês feito exclusivamente de modo mais exótico do que o de costume, suas vendas subiram monstruosamente chegando a ganhar 10.000 libras por ano. O Parlamento reconheceu a vivacidade e o do poder que a família Rowling possuía, e lhe concederam a "divina" honra de poderem, de agora em diante, pertencer à nobreza. Então eles foram viver no castelo de Edimburgo, depois de negociar com a antiga família nobre que morava lá. _

_Porém, foi a partir daí que as mudanças começaram a surgir de forma súbita e estranhamente esquisita. Principalmente com a sua filha mais nova de apenas 17 anos, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. A principio, a menina vivia feliz quando ainda tinha sua vida á moda mais simples. Uma jovem esbelta e encantadora, e sempre carregava em sua mão um leque ricamente bordado, pertencente a sua bisavó Dorothy Rowling. _

_Mas 2 meses depois de morar naquela casa, a mãe sofreu um acidente enquanto subia para a torre onde sua filha ficava a admirar a paisagem. Parecia que quando chegou perto da porta do quarto da torre, ele se abriu num estrondo a fazendo cair violentamente, rolando escada abaixo e quebrando seu pescoço. Sua filha presenciara tudo, o que a fez entrar em profunda depressão. Seus dois irmãos mais velhos e seu pai tentavam de tudo para entrar no quarto, mas ela gritava aterrorizada para eles não chegarem perto do quarto em nenhum momento. Nunca souberam o motivo do por que. Joanne vive no quarto mais alto da torre, desde que chegara naquele castelo. Faz 6 meses que ela habitua naquele quarto, e também coincidentemente nesses 6 meses a lua parecia iluminar apenas a única janela daquele quarto tenebroso e frio. E também nesse meio tempo têm ocorrido ataques misteriosos pelo vilarejo, e ninguém sabe a causa."_

"_Esse quarto é muito suspeito. Acredito que a lua e esse quarto estão ligadas, mas não por causa das duas... Mas por causa da Innocence. E esse fenômeno bate com os ataques, que muito provavelmente são os Akumas _atrás da Innocence,_ apenas não sabem onde ela está. O quero que vocês façam é que vão até Edimburgo e se informem mais disso, o mais rápido possível se puder. Vão ao castelo, conversem com a família e investiguem os ocorridos e principalmente o quarto. _

_Conto com vocês." _

Depois além riu do comentário final de seu chefe, enquanto se lembrava.

"_Ah, uma coisa. Não se separem no percurso até a Escócia. Eu só digo que não serão sós os Akumas que aparecerão para atrapalhar vocês..."._

Nada era pior do que uma tempestade enquanto estavam em uma missão.

Neste momento estavam na França, na cidade de Nantes. Chegaram pelo final da tarde, o tempo ainda em constante sintonia com o vento absurdamente violento e forte. Conseguiram achar uma humilde, mas agradável hospedaria. Ficariam ali até a manhã seguinte. Estavam exaustos e precisavam de um repouso para restaurar as forças. Aliás, estavam com fome, principalmente um exorcista jovem de cabelos prateados.

- Eu estou com taaanta fome, minna! – disse Allen, deitado com a cabeça na mesa do pequeno salão de jantar. Sua cabeça latejava e estava cansado, mas nada comparado com sua aguda dor de barriga, sinal de que precisava comer urgentemente.

Rinali sorria de forma cansada para seus companheiros: Kanda, Arystar, Lavi e Allen. Estava com os cabelos verde-musgo molhados depois de um bom banho quente. Como sempre, usava seu vestido verde escuro e comprido. Fechava os olhos e soltava baforada quentes na mão gelada, mesmo com a lareira aceso na sala.

Lavi também tomara banho, e não usava a faixa na cabeça. Seus cabelos haviam secado e estavam penteados para baixo e seu tapa-olho como sempre em seu olho direito. Mas, diferente da Rinali, ele usava uma camisa de lã cor vinho com uma calçola preta. Estava folgado na cadeira de madeira, com a cabeça pendendo para trás. Como Allen, Lavi sofria de dor de barriga. Desejavam por comida quente e saborosa.

Já Kanda usava uma camiseta branca, com as mangas arregaçadas e uma calçola azul marinho. Diferente dos companheiros, ele não sentia frio nem fome. Apenas mantinha a expressão indeferente e séria como sempre, demonstrando que o que sentia no momento era impaciência.

Arystar usava suas roupas justas, das cores escuras como sempre. Tremia dos pés a cabeça e chorava baixinho, porque como Allen e Lavi, Arystar era o que sentia mais fome. Não tinham encontrado Akumas desde a saída de Barcelona, na Espanha. E as refeições que tinham comido até agora era nada mais nada menos do que uma sopa quente, pão e bolinho de aveia.

Com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Arystar começara então se lamentar:

- Nós vamos morrer. – soluçava.- Eu não sei até onde poderei chegar. Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo dói, minha barriga dói. – lamentava com os amigos, no choro. – E essa tempestade nunca acaba!

- Acalme-se, Arystar-san. – chamou Rinali, tentando encarar ele, mas seus olhos estavam muitos pesados. – Tenho certeza de que quando chegarmos em Edimburgo, a família Rowling vai nos recepcionar com um ótimo banquete.

- Mas falta taaaanto... – gemia Lavi, agora pondo sua mão esquerda no rosto cansado e esfregando, numa tentativa de não tentar dormir naquele momento. O que era uma tentativa muito difícil.

- Não falta não. Estamos quase lá. Mais uma semana e chegamos num piscar de olhos! – incentivou Rinali, ereta na cadeira, mas a cabeça pendendo para o lado. A duvida era: não sabiam se morreriam de fome, ou se morreriam de sono.

Kanda riu. Aquele riso cínico e sem graça que ele dá nos piores momentos. E todos na sala o olharam de forma irritada.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou Lavi, agora com a cabeça de frente para Kanda, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e a feição séria.

- Nada, apenas que vocês reclamam demais. – disse, na voz baixa.

- O que você é? – perguntou Lavi, indignado. Parecia que agora estava mais acordado do que nunca.

- Como assim? – quis saber Kanda, encarando-o agora.

- Você não sente nada? – continuou Lavi, apoiando o queixo na mão direita que estava em cima da mesa. – Não sente fome, não sente frio, não sente cansaço. Apenas fica com essa expressão rabugenta e velha no rosto. Você é por acaso um ser de outro planeta ou sua vida de exorcista lhe deixou assim?

- Cala a boca! Quem é você para falar o que sou e o que não sou?

- Sou Lavi! Um ser humano que sente! Isso eu sei que sou! – bracejou o ruivo, batendo com a mão na mesa assustando Allen que estava estirado com uma expressão aterrorizante.

Kanda fez o mesmo, mas levantando-se de um salto e colocando a mão na bainha de sua espada. Todos na mesa o olharam assustado, não entendendo a atitude do amigo. Porém, Lavi fez a mesma coisa, segurando seu martelo pequeno nas mãos pronto para qualquer sinal de combate.

Os dois se olhavam com raiva, o brilho das chamas da lareira se refletindo nos olhos cansados dos dois.

Imaginando o pior, Rinali levantou-se da mesa e bateu também com força nela. Allen ainda sonolento tomou susto, junto com Arystar que estava atento nos dois garotos em pé.

- Parem, os dois! – gritou Rinali com o olhar fulminante. Estava apontando o garfo para os seus companheiros em alguma tentativa de ameaça. Era inútil, claro, mas ora, a menina estava com sono, irritada e fora de sua consciência. Era de se esperar, até porque os dois meninos também estavam assim graças ao cansaço e fome.

- Sentem-se, agora! – ordenou. Os dois continuaram a encara-la incrédulos sem se moverem do lugar, o que a fez irritar mais ainda. – Eu disse para sentar agora! – repetiu mais uma vez.

E os dois sentaram obedientemente, mas ainda com as mãos em suas armas e olhando de esguela um para o outro.

Rinali lançou mais uma vez um olhar para os dois se comportarem, um aviso talvez. Esperou eles entenderem o recado, o que fizeram rápido. Um pouco mais relaxados, soltaram as mãos de suas armas e voltaram a encarar o nada, como faziam desde antes da discussão.

- Que bom. – finalmente disse a jovem de madeixas verde-musgo, voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira ao lado de Allen, que agora havia se recostado na cadeira e mantinha o olhar na janela da pequena sala. A chuva ainda continuava de forma torrente e a neblina noturna passava comprimidamente pela janela. Indicava então que a tempestade estava longe de cessar.

- Eu estive pensando... – dissera de repente Allen, seus olhos vagos ainda fixos em algum ponto fora da janela, em meio a escuridão da noite.

- O que foi Allen-kun? – perguntou Rinali, insistindo de forma preocupada.

- Eu estive pensando se realmente aquele quarto na torre onde a Joanne vive é o principal causador da morte da senhora Margaret. Não sei... Apenas acho que é alguma outra coisa... – relatava Allen, não encarando seus amigos silenciosos.

- Não entendi. Você está querendo dizer que é alguma outra coisa que há naquele quarto que causou a morte? – questionou Lavi que agora estava de braços cruzados.

- Sim... Por que o que mais me intriga é o fato de que a empregada do castelo ter chegado até a porta do quarto e tentado abrir, e só naquele momento que a menina percebeu a presença da mulher e gritou para ela sair dali. E ela era a nova empregada do lugar, já que a antiga se mandara depois do que ocorrera. Então... Por que não aconteceu nada? Por que a empregada não sofreu nada? É isso que ainda não consigo entender. – concluíra Allen, virando a cabeça para os amigos que haviam o escutado atentamente e de forma perplexa também.

- Talvez porque a porta estava trancada? – sugeriu Arystar, hesitante.

- Não, não. Não acho que foi isso. – voltara a relatar, agora de forma mais séria e pensativa.

"Se o quarto for realmente a Innocence, ele teria aberto a porta facilmente e teria empurrado a mulher escada abaixo. Ou seja, tudo indica que na verdade a Innocence está em algum objeto dentro daquele quarto. Ou quem sabe um objeto que a menina usa. E que esse objeto talvez tenha sido também conhecimento da mãe da jovem, caso contrário a mãe não teria morrido. Qual seria outro motivo para a mãe ter sido morta e a empregada não?"

- De que objeto você acha é está falando? – questinou Lavi, interessado no que seu amigo estava relatando.

- Aaah! – exclamou Rinali, que também estava absorta no que seu amigo dizia. Pos a mão na boca e olhou para os outros de forma surpresa. Ela lembrara do objeto em questão, um possível objeto.

- Meu Nii-sama disse sobre um leque que ela levava na mão o tempo inteiro. E que pertencia a família Rowling, de sua bisavó Dorothy. Isso quer dizer que com certeza sua mãe sabia desse leque! – falava alto e claramente para todos, já que a chuva fora da hospedaria estava forte e barulhenta.

- Isso! O leque! – disse Allen, que conseguira lembrar do leque em questão. – Talvez o leque seja a Innocence.

Todos sorriam e soltavam suspiros aliviados. Mesmo a pequena conclusão, era algo pelo menos novo para eles depois de uma longa e difícil viagem. Talvez chegassem a Edimburgo já com uma teoria em mente e a missão seria mais prática e fácil.

Mas então Kanda levantou a mão, num ato de silêncio. Todos fizeram isso.

- Mas tem uma coisa que vocês deixaram de "concluir". – disse de braços cruzados e agora com os olhos abertos para olhar a todos. Estava atento a conversa, mesmo não querendo demonstrar isso.

- Por que o leque matou a mãe da menina? A mãe tinha conhecimento desse leque, mas o pai e seus dois irmãos também tinham. E pelo que eu saiba, as tentativas de eles entrarem no quarto nunca resultou em perigo. O que isso é um tanto quanto incrédulo. O que eu acho... É que a senhora Margaret sabia de algum segredo da sua familia Rowling, um segredo obscuro pelo que parece. E que essa Innocence tenha reconhecido ela ou talvez tenha achado que ela iria fazer alguma coisa banal, e a matou para se defender. – e concluiu sua teoria.

Pairou silencio naquela sala. Só o barulho do crispar da lenha e o som do cair da chuva espatifando-se no chão das ruas. Ninguém ousou a falar. Todos estavam chocados e até um pouco assustados, e trocavam de olhar um com o outro em busca de uma resposta. Será realmente que a família Rowling escondia algum segredo? E que segredo seria? Nunca tinham escutado uma história parecida, por isso não sabiam dizer realmente o real motivo de tudo.

O silencio e as dúvidas eram as respostas no momento.

Mas agora eles sabiam o que iriam enfrentar quando chegassem ao local.

Ouviram a porta dos fundos ranger e alguém com uma capa cor amarela claro com gorro entrar por ela, e logo em seguida os donos da hospedariam entrarem com enormes bandejas contendo deliciosas e cheirosas comidas.

Allen, Lavi e Arystar, antes absortos e assustados com a conversa mudaram totalmente de expressão e sentimento quando viram o conteúdo das coisas nas bandejas equilibradas na mão dos donos. Sorriram como nunca, como um sorriso de uma criança quando dão uma bala para ela. Todos exclamaram satisfeitos – menos Kanda que lançou um olhar do tipo "até que enfim!" mesmo não parecendo. – e sentaram eretos na cadeira, as mãos já segurando os talheres e quase babando quando puseram os pratos na frente de cada um. O cheiro era nauseante.

- Aí está! Espero que apreciem manteiga, crème fraiche e maçãs. É o que nós temos, mas tenho certeza que está uma delicia! – disse o senhor da hospedaria, que distribuía os pratos já com as comidas bem frescas para os hospedeiros e colocavam cestos de maçã e de outras frutas em fila na mesa onde estavam. Todos gemeram de prazer quando enfiaram na boca a comida, quase desmaiando pela tamanha fome que estavam.

O Finders agradeceu aos donos da hospedaria e disse que já podiam ir descansar que o restante era da responsabilidade dele. Sorriram e se retiraram.

Riu satisfeito ao olhar os exorcistas comerem de uma forma eufórica e rápida – bem, menos Rinali e Kanda que comiam devagar e degustavam mais. – Allen já estava no terceiro prato, junto com Arystar e Lavi. Não acreditava que os dois podiam comer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo. Realmente eles estavam com muita fome. Ele também estava, e devia ser rápido senão os 3 iriam acabar com a comida.

Todos ficaram satisfeitos com a refeição. Allen havia se espreguiçado e batia em sua pança enorme, junto com o som das batidas que Arystar e Lavi faziam em suas panças também. Era um alivio poder comer uma refeição tão boa quanto essa era.

- Fico feliz que estejam satisfeitos. – sorriu Bartoth, o Finders.

- Uaah. Acho que essa foi a melhor refeição de todas! Estou tão feliz. – chorou Arystar.

- Agora eu quero ir dormir. Comer me deu mais sono! – gemeu Lavi, pendendo sobre a cadeira.

- Vamos se recolher, minna. Temos um longo caminho amanhã. – anunciou Allen, se levantando da mesa e batendo uma mão na outra. – Próxima parada : Reino Unido!

E assim foram eles. A manhã seguinte continuaria tempestuosa, e uma boa noite de sono nas camas com a lareira acesa ajudava muito.

Eles sabiam que agora a missão estava mais misteriosa. Tinham descoberto que a informação que o Komui-san tinham lhe passado na verdade ia muito mais além.

Ia para um passado secreto e obscuro da família Rowling.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fim do Capítulo I**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ola minna-san :D_

_E aí, o que acharam? Muito cansativo? Muito sem graça? Muito... Idiota?_

_Sabem como podem expressar o que acham? Mandando uma review para mim. Não precisa ser formal nem nada, apenas quero saber a opinião de vocês._

_Próximo capítulo vai ser até um pouco mais misterioso. Já tenho em mente do que escrever._

_Até a próxima o/_

_Chris Wiind._


End file.
